


Kidnapped

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios, leo x reader, leonardo x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The Reader has been kidnapped and is currently being held captive!!!Suddenly our hero in blue appears!
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Kidnapped

Waking up in darkness brought confusion, and panic to you. You couldn't quite remember how you ended up in this situation, or even what ‘this situation’ was. Your more favorable sense was currently blocked by a burlap sack. Attempting to focus your thoughts, the only thing you could pick up was the almost silent sound of dripping water. Oh, yes. How could you forget the overly pungent smell of what you assumed to be trash? You wrinkled you nose at the scent evading your nostrils. With the very little information you had gathered, you were completely on your current whereabouts. You decided to think back to what your senses had picked up, and decided on two possible options.

_Option A- You were trapped in the city dump._

_Option B- You were tied up in a leaky basement._

Both options were clearly undesirable. You slumped in the wooden chair that you were tied to, the wooden backing digging into your spine slightly. You had no idea where you were, and you didn't know enough about New York to figure it out. How the hell were you going to get out of this mess? Moments before you were about to admit defeat, you heard footsteps approaching you from the other end of what you assumed to be a room? _"It must be a large room since the footsteps are echoing,"_ you thought to yourself. You decided to sit still, to avoid any unwanted attention in your direction. Maybe if they thought you were still unconscious, they’d go away.

 _"Leo, what the shell were you thinking,"_ a loud, brute voice questioned in frustration.

 _"I was only thinking of the best solution,"_ another voice, you assumed to be Leo, backfired.

 _"Dudes, chill,"_ a boyish voice cut in.

 _"Mikey's right. You guys have been arguing about this since we got back,"_ a lighter, more determined voice continued. They all seemed to stop walking; they were all remained silent until the fourth voice started again. _"What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it now. Raph, Leo's the leader, we have to trust his judgment even if we don't agree,"_ he finished off with a breathy sigh as if he were trying to prove his point.

 _“Don.. Being leader doesn’t mean you can make reckless decisions. We all know that this was wrong, but you guys are such pushovers. You can't even speak your own minds! Well I'm not, and what you did, Leo, was completely out of line,"_ he finished with a frustrated huff before he stormed off from the rest of the group.

 _"Dude,"_ Mikey shook his head as if he were agreeing with the other voice, you assumed was Raph, then he left the room as well. Everything was quiet for a few moments before someone else spoke up.

 _"Donnie, you don't think I made the wrong decision, do you?"_ The begging voice of the leader questioned with worry. Donnie seemed to sigh as if searching for the right words.

 _"Leo, why did you bring her down here,"_ Donnie said finally. _"What? They're talking about me,"_ you asked yourself puzzled.

 _"We couldn't just leave her there, she was unconscious,"_ Leo answered as if he were still trying to convince himself that he made the right call.

 _"Yes, but we could have brought her to the police station, or even the hospital,"_ Donnie answered without hesitation. Leo didn't answer after that. He seemed to have been rethinking his decision; maybe the others were right to be angry?

 _"Leo, we could have avoided all of this, now what are we supposed to do when she wakes up? We can't just leave her blindfolded,"_ Donnie continued.

 _"It's like what happened with April,"_ he started.

 _"We couldn't have avoided what happened with April,"_ Donnie said. _"We had no choice but to intervene."_ There was another brief pause before Leo started talking again, but he seemed to be more confident, and powerful. He started to sound more like a real leader.

 _"No, Donnie, I made the best decision under the circumstances. The important thing at the time was getting her out of there. It's exactly like what happened with April. When you saved her, you never thought once what would happen if she saw you, right?"_ Donnie nodded with a slight _"hmm."_

 _"And what would happen if the Purple Dragons came looking for her? Sure, we could have left her in front of the hospital, or the police station, but there was no guarantee that they would notice her before the Purple Dragons found her again. I knew that she would be safe down here, so I made the call,"_ Leo said rather quickly, but with the same confidence any leader should have.

 _"The Purple Dragons kidnapped me,"_ you thought.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the room once more, but before they completely dispersed, someone cleared their throat.

 _"Leo, you need to be more confident with your decisions,"_ It was Donnie. " _The decision you made was completely logical, but you lost your confidence. On top of that, you let Raph get to you."_

 _"Thanks, Donnie."_ There were some silent exchanges before the footsteps started up again, before finally disappearing for good.

After a few minutes of silence, the remaining pair of footsteps made their way to where you were currently faking consciousness. Leo stopped right in front of you, and hesitated for a moment. You could hear the steady breathing of the leader, and tensed up faintly. You had no idea what he was planning until you heard the sound of metal being scraping against something. Instantaneously, the tension that surrounded your wrists had relinquished.

He had cut the ropes.

Suddenly, the darkness had disappeared, and you were met with ocean blue eyes. You finally realized that he had taken off the blindfold, but the light was quite dim so there was no need for you to allow time for your eyes to adjust.

He seemed surprised to see that her eyes were wide open.

 _"Were you awake this whole time,"_ he asked you. You nodded her head, allowing your hair to brush against your cheeks lightly. Your eyes never left Leo's gaze.

 _"Are you afraid?"_ He asked due to the lack of screaming, and yelling. Again, you responded with the motion of your head moving side to side. Leo seemed rather surprised by your answer, even April was slightly afraid of them when they first encountered her.

 _"What's your name,"_ he continued questioning her.

 _"[Y/N],"_ you replied.

_"I'm..."_

"Leo," she interrupted. _"I heard your conversation just now,"_ you said honestly without breaking eye contact.

_"Right, so you know that..."_

_"You guys saved me,"_ you continued his sentence. Leo nodded. He finally noticed that you were rubbing the faint burns around your wrists caused by the ropes.

 _"Sorry, I should have cut the ropes sooner,"_ he apologized.

 _"It's ok, it doesn't really hurt that much,"_ you said. _"It's just a little bit red, it'll be fine tomorrow."_ Leo nodded before standing back up from his kneeling position. You follow his notion and stood up as well. You reached upwards and began to stretch out your arms, and shifted to stretching out your back. The satisfying click of your spine caused you to let out a satisfied sigh. Leo was looking around the room nervously; clearly he's never done this before.

 _"So... Who were the other three?"_ You asked in an attempt to make things less awkward.

 _"Oh, those were my brothers,"_ Leo snapped out of his daydream.

 _"Oh,"_ you said while trying to drag out the conversation, but it didn't work too well. Leo was still trying to avoid her gaze.

 _"Am I supposed to live down here now or..."_ you asked jokingly while shifting your eyes around the room. Leo was completely taken off guard by your sudden question.

 _"Oh, no! Of course not, I'll take you home right now,"_ he said in an almost panicked tone. He mentally slapped himself for being so distracted. Of course you would want to go home after being tied to a chair for who knows how long?! _Get it together Leonardo._

 _"Ok,"_ you chuckled softly. You were taking this whole situation a lot better than expected. In fact, it was really putting Leo on edge. He knew what to do if she was to panic or freak out, but he had no idea what to do if you were so... So easy going! A knowing smile spread across your cheeks. You didn’t mean to catch the leader in blue off guard, but you had to admit that it was kind of fun.

 _"Umm. Just follow me,"_ he said in almost a whisper. You just nodded once more, and did as he said. Leo started to lead you down a long, dark tunnel that resembled a sewer.

 _"A sewer?! I would have never guessed that,"_ you crinkled your nose at that. Every now and then, Leo would secretly glance behind his shoulder to keep an eye on you, and to his surprise, you would be walking along behind him with a slight bounce in your step, and a small smile plastered across your face. Sometimes you would hum a little tune, before getting distracted by something else. It was rather cute Leo thought.

Leo abruptly stopped at a ladder that lead up to the surface. According to your instructions, you should live around there. He turned towards you slightly to see that you were also looking up at the ladder with a star struck look on your face. You really were a weird girl. Leo cleared his throat, and you looked to him expectantly.

 _"Your home should only be a few blocks away from here,"_ you nodded. _"But before I take you home, I have to ask you something."_

" _Shoot,"_ Leo was once again surprised by your immediate answer. He sighed before looking at you in the eyes.

 _"I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about my family, or where we live. For all of our lives, we've lived in secrecy. If anyone were to know about us, it could be dangerous, and_..." He started to ramble on, but you just smiled at him before saying cutting into his over the top speech.

 _"Don't worry, I promise not to tell."_ Leo took a deep breath, and then nodded.

_"Thank you, I will take you home now."_

~~~

Leo had managed to take you home safely, and without any problems on the way. Leo had told you to meet him at your bedroom window; so that he could be sure you made it inside safely. As you slid your bedroom window open, you saw the outline of the masked mutant sitting on the banister. He was suspiciously cat like. Seeing that you were now home safe, Leo decided it was time for him to leave. Leo adjusted himself on the banister preparing to jump off into the night. Before he could leave, you spoke up.

 _"Would you maybe check on me sometimes? Just so you know I'm still safe,"_ you asked nervously. Leo was a bit taken aback by your question. Truthfully, he was already planning on checking in on you every once in a while, but he never thought that you would ask it of him.

 _"Sure,"_ he said with a smile. You showed him the same smile before bidding him farewell, and closing your bedroom window.

As Leo was making his way home, he just couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad on 09/06/15 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited 09/03/20***
> 
> Leave a comment if there's a specific scenario you'd like me to write about! ;)


End file.
